


I Chose Rapture

by Averell_Torrent



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games), Naruto
Genre: Crossover, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averell_Torrent/pseuds/Averell_Torrent
Summary: In the wake of the Kyuubi's attack, Naruto and his mother disappear from the world. Now in another, he will grow up under the ideals of the Great Chain. And no matter where the chain pulls him, he chose his home. He chose Rapture.
Kudos: 1





	I Chose Rapture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N] So I'm finally porting over I Chose Rapture. Took me long enough. I made this announcement in my profile, but I'm going to try getting more consistent in my updates so all my fanfiction is updated on here and Wattpad at the same time I do on Fanfiction . net. So I've set up a twitter account for sending out updates about my writing. If you're interested in checking that out, take a look at my profile.

**_He_** moved slowly through the village, attention drawn to him with each heavy step he took. The man was large and hulking with the armor he wore, easily eight feet tall. It looked fitting around the body, with shining metal greaves, boots, and armor up his legs and arms. Under the armor was a thick fabric that covered his entire body and seemed heavily resistant to puncture.

Though the armor was seemed heavy from the sounds it made alone, it didn't seem to bother him. He was able to easily watch and keep track of the shinobi watching him from the rooftops, despite the helmet he wore.

The helmet itself was a sphere around the head with a flat face, one large porthole above another, smaller, one on the faceplate, and four others on the sides.

He ignored them, walking onward as they tried to get a read on who or what he was. He had one reason for coming here, and no matter how involved they decided to be, he would not be returning home without it being finished.

He kept walking, getting ever closer to the tower looming in the distance. This was the tower that, to him, had been fabled for most of his life. The Hokage tower. He had been lost in thought for a moment, shaking himself out of it once he was close enough.

Looking down at his palms and fingertips, he checked to make sure the circular shutters in the openings there were not jammed. He checked the tubes running from them as well.

The tubes ran to a pair of glass canisters on his back over his left shoulder with a larger metal one in between them. While one canister held a crimson liquid, the other was blue, each of them feeding down his arms while the metal tank fed into his helmet. Coming from under those tanks was a simple black cape with a frayed end.

Once he was satisfied, he looked back up to the tower now only a few dozen feet ahead of him. Rails moved from his back onto his right shoulder, a large metal cylinder attached to the rails by several mechanisms. The entire thing was strapped to him by a large and thick buckle over his chest.

Reaching up to aim the cylinder, there was 'boom' as it fired. From it flew an explosive, aimed where schematics showed him the Hokage's office would be. Knowing the explosive was small, he didn't expect it to do much.

It detonated before reaching the tower, merely cracking the window. However, he noted the shinobi surrounding him before the explosive had even gone off. He looked down at them.

While his intent had not been to start a fight, he would oblige them if they attacked. The portholes gave off an ominous yellow glow as mechanisms moved around his right arm. Pieces of armor that had once looked out of place formed a large drill over his hand, it's tip scratching the ground.

One of the shinobi, an ANBU he had guessed from the mask, pulled his sword. "Whoever you are, you will stand down now, or we will kill you."

The sound that came from the armored figure was a deep and grating laugher. There was a distorted and gargled voice from within the helmet. " _I would almost like to see you try."_

As he said this, that same ANBU charged him. Moving faster than seemed possible in such armor, he swung the drill, bashing the man away.

His left hand moved, the shutters opening as he did. There was a sound like an explosion, a blast of wind breaking the sound barrier and firing several of the other shinobi into a building.

A cloud of insects swarmed around him, trying to encase him in a dark cloud. His left hand turned yellow as honeycombs formed. He held his hand out, thousands of wasps flowing from the shutters and ripping into the swarm around him. In a matter of seconds, only his wasps remained.

Each of the shinobi stepped back, rethinking the direct approach.

" _I am not here to fight. Not you."_

"Then would you tell me why you have attacked my shinobi?"

The man turned to see someone he had heard much about. It was a pleasure to finally be taking in the appearance of the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Despite the stature of your typical old man with white hair, there was power and potential just waiting to be unleashed.

Hiruzen was sticking to his official uniform for the moment, the customary red Kage hat and haori over his red kimono. He was holding his pipe up to his lips.

The lights in the helmet turned green. " _She told me stories, said you loved that pipe."_

The lights dimmed, the upper ports appearing as though the inside was being quickly drained of fluid. Once the lights were gone, the voice was only muffled by the metal.

" _They attacked me, Lord Hokage. And as for the bomb I sent at your window, if I wanted you dead, you would be. I have fought bigger than you, stared into the abyss, and walked back unscathed."_ There was what sounded like a chuckle. " _Mostly."_

The drill split into multiple sections, the mechanisms moving back up over his arm and fitting back comfortably. His left hand returned to normal, the shutter closing. The insects dispersed, simply disappearing without any trace.

He finally reached up and grabbed the helmet, twisting it one way and then the other, producing a light scraping, as he unlatched it from the rest of the suit. He lifted his helmet, revealing the features of his face. The stubble on his chin, the scar from next to the corner of his eye, across his lips, and to his chin, the violet eyes, the whisker marks on his cheeks, and the spiked deep-orange hair.

The man sighed, breathing in the surface air as he hadn't done in a long time. And it tasted different than it had, smelled different than it had. He tucked the helmet under his arm, using the other hand to gesture to the scar.

"Mostly." His voice was monotone, laced with mirth. "Hiruzen Sarutobi. My mother told me so many stories of you, her life in this place. To see the stories of my childhood, the legends of this world, come to life before my eyes. One could say that it is…" He paused to smirk at his terrible pun. "enrapturing."

"Who are you?" Hiruzen gave him a hard glare.

The man smirked. "Many years ago, something happened to this village, to this world, that changed everything. A man in a mask came here and ripped the Kyuubi from Kushina Uzumaki's belly. That man called himself Madara Uchiha. And it was him, because of the actions of the Kyuubi, which was responsible for the death of Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, and their son."

Hiruzen had the man pinned against a wall the moment he finished speaking. "Who are you and how do you know these things. Most of the details of that night were never disclosed. They are military secrets."

"Because I was there. Only one person died that night, not three. Before the Bijuu Dama consumed him and a substantial portion of the forests of Konoha, Minato used his signature Hiraishin to send Kushina and their son as far away as possible. However, they were sent much farther than he had intended... unless the intent _actually was_ to put them at the bottom of the ocean."

Hiruzen's face became saddened. "We never found the bodies. We hoped they might be alive, but Kushina and the boy really are dead."

"Haven't you been listening, old man? Only one person died that night. Kushina Uzumaki and her child survived. Out of all the odds, all the constants and variables, they survived. But I have still not answered your main questions. How do I know these things? Who am I?"

He smirked as the entire set of armor he wore disappeared. Revealed was his toned and muscled torso, his lower half covered in black cargo pants. He was covered in sealing arrays, but none of the visible ones touching his lower belly. He also had two tattoos, one on each wrist. On the left was a black chain with the stylized letters 'A SLAVE OBEYS'. And on the right, a broken chain and the letters 'A MAN CHOOSES'.

He placed a hand on his belly, channeling chakra into that area. A seal appeared, taking up the rest of the uncovered area with the Uzumaki swirl in the center and a jagged line down the middle. The right side of the seal had long since faded.

"I am the product of that night, told the stories as they could be known from Kushina. I am the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, chosen to save this village by my father. I am the child of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. I am Naruto Namikaze, barer of many names. But I have come back, not for you or the stories or this village. I have come back for my mother."

* * *

 ** _Minato_ **drove his Rasengan into the masked man's back, imprinting him into the ground and forcing several large rocks into the air. As the light dimmed back down and everything settled, Minato looked down at the man for only a moment before looking over to where the Kyuubi was causing chaos.

He disappeared in his classic yellow flash.

Kushina formed chains of chakra that flew around the area. Kyuubi ripped apart trees with his thrashing, being partially restrained by the chains as his hind legs and tails were bound.

She was momentarily distracted as Minato appeared behind her with their deep-orange haired son.

"We need to hurry and seal the Kyuubi," he said.

"Into our son?" Kushina almost looked livid.

"We don't know if you can handle it. It's amazing you survived the extraction."

Kushina looked at him a moment before looking back to the Kyuubi, quickly realizing that the beast was trying to create a well-known black sphere.

"Do it now!" Kushina didn't want to, but Minato had made too good a point to ignore.

A small altar appeared, Minato setting Naruto down to begin sealing. He realized something.

"The Kyuubi is too strong for this! I have to use the Shiki Fūjin!" Minato began to panic at the implications.

Kushina faltered in her weakness despite her best efforts to restrain the Kyuubi. The Bijuu Dama building didn't help her nerves. And in her one moment of weakness, some of the chains broke. It was only by dumb luck that she could stop the claw within an inch from impaling her.

"There's no time!" She didn't want to be wrong, but she had to believe their son could handle it or they would all die. "Minato, there's no time, we have to take our chances or none of us will make it!"

Minato looked at her like she was crazy, but he saw her struggling and knew she was right. There was no time to split the Kyuubi. He formed the seal, knowing he might regret this choice later. The seal formed, creating the images and twisting in the center.

Just before the chains broke, there was a flash of light. Seconds later, when the light cleared, the Kyuubi was gone, completely sealed within their son. But up in the air, a far different problem remained. The quickly destabilizing Bijuu Dama.

Minato ran forward, hoping he could stop it, but as he truly looked at it, he understood. He couldn't teleport it away. There would be no physical object to send away by the time he could get up there and place the seal.

Everything entered slow motion as he turned to Kushina, who already had their son in her arms. "Kushina!"

She turned just as everything exploded. The last thing she saw before everything went white was Minato being consumed by the light.

* * *

 ** _When_ **Kushina looked up, seeing the light gone, she looked around. She was surrounded by metal, pipes, and the sounds of machinery. She didn't know where she was, clearly having been sent somewhere by Minato, but where could this be?

She stood, keeping her son close to her chest protectively. She walked down a hall, deciding to make finding out where she was her priority.

She moved down several hallways, jumping at the occasional burst of steam. It wasn't until she heard voices coming from another direction that she felt she was making any progress. She turned in that direction, headed for whoever was talking. Perhaps they could help her figure out wherever she was.

It took another few minutes, but she came out of the pipe filled hallway just in time to see some people with rolls of blueprints, and looking at one they had open, turn a corner. She made to follow them, but something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye.

She turned to see what couldn't be possible. Through the massive and thick glass wall, she saw a whale not far off. With as dark as it was out there, it had to be the bottom of the ocean. But that was impossible. How could she possibly be at the bottom of the ocean?

"Do you know what they call someone who enters a man's home uninvited? A thief. Out of all the people I have invited to my city and have already brought here, you are the one person that I do not at least recognize. I do not remember inviting you to my city. Who are you?"

Kushina turned around, staring at the man behind her. The man wore a brown suit and had a small mustache.

She would come to know this man as Andrew Ryan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N] Alright, so there is my prologue, how is it? We shall see where I take it.
> 
> Naruto's armor is sort of like a hybrid of the big daddy armor types. His armor itself is meant to be more like the Lancer, cleaner and lighter. The metal is all cleaned and scrubbed, hence the shine compared to usual grime. It also has the cape hanging from the torso. The tanks on the back are more like Alpha Series, smaller than on Lancers and Bouncers. You will recognize some of the other changes. The Helmet is like a smaller and hybrid version of the Big Sister and Rumbler helmet, kind of like the Big Sister helmet with some modifications.
> 
> Actually, if anyone is interested in doing fanart for this Big Daddy amalgamation or finds something like it, let me know.


End file.
